


Casanova

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Money, Murder, Prostitution, Violence, Weapons, drug war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha, famous in Konoha City, NY for his business in drugs/ammunition could make women crawl on their knees to serve his every command. Sasuke is from the city of Angels (Los Angeles) known for the same business wishes to see Itachi dead at his feet. It's a battle of drugs, money, guns and sex. And someone has to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova

Chapter 1

Welcome to Konoha City, New York...

A city of crime, drugs and vice. A city that is mostly run by criminals and protected by corrupt cops that could be easily bought off. Law and order haven't existed in this city since the 70's and it will be another forty years before some control is regain. Konoha City, once a sun soaked metropolis famous for its clean beaches and booming city life, is now a safe haven for the drug dealers, gang members and ex convicts. It just made number two on America's most dangerous city, right next to Detroit. Citizens of Konoha City who has not yet evacuated the nickname 'Sin City' hides behind their doors, afraid of being caught in the crossfire.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The Red Dawn night club located in the red light district, famous for having clients that consists of gangsters, drug dealers, weapons smugglers and prostitutes just experienced their third shootout within four months. As soon as shots were fired everyone ran out the doors screaming at the top of their lungs running towards safety. No calls the the police were made, it would only call for a bloody shootout.

Inside the club was only a party of six remaining. Three men dressed in identical black suits with red undershirts, the usual attire for a gang known as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki runs the entire downtown area if not all of the city, they are ruthless and show no compassion to those who gets caught in the crossfire of their activities. Most of their dealings are with the usually drugs and guns sort deals with the side line of prostitution. The gang first made local newspapers back in 1991, involved with the assassination of an international crime lord. Soon the gang's reputation grew along with their body count.

The other three was an informant and his two female accomplices. This scenario is what you typically seen in the movies when the bad guy discovers one of his men was an undercover rival gang member. Like any other bad guy, he interrogates the UC then puts a bullet in the head. This bad guy is a very young eastern asian man who in his early twenties to mid-twenties. Leader of the Akatsuki and one of the most infamously brutal members... He held his handheld against the UC's forehead and was itching to pull the trigger, his chuckles were drawn out by the screams the two girls.

The informant was an overweight white male in his mid fifties. He was at the point of soiling himself when the younger man drew out his gun. He'd heard many horror stories how he murder people indiscriminately, how bodies turn up missing. Just lucky he didn't have a hole in his head right now. The man thought it was best to let the other talk first, since he was not in one of his happiest moods.

"Tonight, at least five of my men was jumped while picking up the shipment right off the coast of Nakano beaches. The shipment was safe, surprisingly unharmed but... The payout, my money, was missing. Now, two months before the incident we allow you to become a partner in this very reputable organization. Since your joining we started to notice some of our profits was being to decline..." the balding overweight informant interrupted him before he could finish.

"Listen, I know where this is getting to but-"

"QUIET! Interrupt me again, I will cut your testicles off and force you to eat them like the fat fuck you are. " His threat was a promise. He closed his eyes and tried to relax by taking deep slow breaths. Something his therapist taught him in oder to suppress the violent rage inside him. Once he got his temper at ease he continued.

"Our profits was declining, at first it was small bills. Hundreds then turned in to thousands then into hundred thousands. Now, you can agree that is an awful lot of money disappearing in two months time to time. While we losing money, our rival seems to be earning what we lost. Now, I could just jump into conclusion and say it was you. But, I am a fair human being what is your side to the story?" He gave the man permission to speak, he really could of killed him now. He was truly guilty of the accusations, he was not careful. He had to think.

"I did took your money, but only for investment. "

"Investment?" His raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"The city is dying, property prices have went down over the last few months. If we invest in some shares and buy out businesses and property just think about the revenue. I know I should of consulted you but I-" A bullet to the brain silence the man. His brain matter spread out over the large fish tank behind him. The two girls screamed again, one of them shrieked out don't kill us. The leader did not acknowledge their screaming, he took out his favorite brand of cigarettes called "Black Gold" it had a smooth rich taste to it. Better than Virginia tobacco. After one puff, he felt so much better.

Fuck, therapy when he had a nice smoke to soothe his nerves.

A popular song "Con Te Partiro" came on, he had forgotten that there was music still playing in the background. This song reminded him of his mother. She would hum the instrumentals out while fixing her famous Italian lasagna, he was grateful for having a mother who was half Japanese and half Italian. She was an amazing cook, he haven't seen her in so many years. Every since he broke her heart and decided to drop out of school for a life of crime, its funny how one song came bring out so many fond memories. He could hear her voice now calling his name. Itachi...

He sat in the same seat the now ex-person is currently occupying. He didn't care, he noticed the two girls still on the ground. He chuckled a bit before going down to their level snd stretching out his right hand. He smile was soft and gentle, almost compassionate. "Come on out. I don't bite. " They were scare, they didn't want to die.

They crawl from under the table and stand in front of him crying and holding each other. One of them is a dirty blonde with brown eyes and the other is a brunette with blue eyes. Both were dressed in the most inappropriate dress for women their age, even for a night club they weren't leaving much for the imagination. They couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Itachi was. His facial features were perfect, well groom and a great body. He was a heartthrob, it wouldn't surprise them if he was a heart breaker. "Ladies, what are your names."

The blonde spoke up first. "My name is Jasmine and my friend her name is Giovanna." Her eyes were face down the ground while she introduced herself and her friend, to afraid. Itachi raised her chin up so she was looking her in his eyes. "Would you ladies want to spend the night with me?"

"No. no" They both don't want to lay in his bed, he scared the two. Itachi frown, he hates being rejected. He grabs one of the girls by the hair and force the gun in her mouth. "Giovanna, do you think I'm an attractive man?" he said, as he held the gun in Jasmine's mouth. He was not afraid to pull the trigger, he was more worried about getting blood on his brand new suit.

"Yes! Please let her go!"

Itachi smiled and released the blonde's hair, he took another puff from the cigarette before extinguishing it on the dead man's lower arm. He looked up at his man and snapped his fingers to get their attention. "Deidara, I want you to get rid of this dead fucker. Afterwards find out his true identity and who was he working for. I feel the need to deliver this person a message. " Deidara shook his head and carried the body off. "Kisame, come and pick any girl you want." Kisame is one of the best hit man/ professional driver in all of Konoha City, maybe in the entire state.  
He and Itachi has been friends since he first join the Akatsuki, they are partners in crime. They did everything together, even when it comes to sex with women.

Kisame walked towards the blonde and study her. He looked up and down at her body before being satisfied with her. Itachi was glad he choose Jasmine because his heart was set on Giovanna. He had a thing for light eyed brunettes.

"I guess it is now you and me." He said to Giovanna. She was debating on shouldnshe runaway or not. Itachi see she was worry and smiled, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I am a very good lover, but I do admit I get very rough. You should be use to it right? You don't seem like the type of girl to be innocent. "

Kisame escort both girls out the club and shove them in the back of the limousine, just as Itachi exit out the club he saw Deidara wipe the blood of his hand with the fat dead man inside of a black body bag. Deidara's car tunk was open. "Boss, that fat fuck was working with your favorite gang." He said, he held his cell phone out to show him. "Normally, it wouldn't take this short to find out who it was but just now his phone buzz. "

He handed Itachi the phone. "It's those western fuckers from Los Angeles, Taka or some shit like that. They sent him in to get Intel on our shipment and use the UC to steal extra cash. They could be more hidding in our group." Itachi looked at the miss call to find out that it was the crime lord of the Taka. He smiled and turn off the phone. He had not yet met the there leader, physically, but he hand many video call meetings with a masked individual. He was more than eager to see this man.

Los Angeles, California. The city of Angels. . .

A city of washed out celebrities trying to regain a dead fandom, Health nuts with the desire to live forever, and a society suffering from the cawls of the recession and crime at its peak. The home of the Taka, one of the most ruthless gangs in the entire western seaboard. Taka was once run by a man named Orochimaru, but since his incarceration his protégé took over. Sasuke Uchiha, the young twenty one year old new gang leader. Like his counter part in the east coast, he was born into a Japanese American family.

Or so his records say.

Sasuke has been a ward of the state since he was two years old. Not once had he ever been in a stable home, he has been shipped to household after household. He never met a single woman he could call his mother nor met a man he can call father. It was just him. Not one comfy bed nor a decent dinner, and no fucking birthday parties to celebrate his coming age. Sasuke learned to do things on his own, to not trust anyone and not to feel pity.

No past and no memories. Nothing to tie him down with emotions. Sasuke never care for anyone or anything but his business. Sasuke hates just about anything including the Itachi uchiha, though the two men never met in person Itachi was causing enough of a stir to create problems in the other side of the continent. The Akatsuki already took 15% of their clients, they were stealing money from them. Sasuke sent in an informant a few months ago to return his cut back to him. He just hopes the man he sent in was worth the money Sasuke was paying him.

Sasuke was in his study looking through a magazine of the latest male fashion when girlfriend number eight, Karin, came in. Karin was Sasuke's Bonnie and he was her Clyde, they both love sex, crime and guns. Especially, guns. Her record with the L.A.P.D was high up there next to Sasuke's. She was charged with every under the fucking sun, prostitution, possession of a weapon, robbery, attempt to murder and etc.

Karin looked like a badass biker chick. She had on a high black leather miniskirt, black high knee fishnets , long black leather high heal boots and a velvet color top that looks more like a very thin ripped sports bra. She looked like the girl of Sasuke's dreams.

She pulled out her switchblade, the words pain and suffering was engraved on the stainless steel blade. She like the side that says suffer and the word pain was face towards Sasuke, who was smiling.

"You ready?" She asked him. She kissed the blade, leaving her red lipstick imprints on it. Sasuke ripped his black shirt open revealing his perfectly tone upper body.

"Fuck yeah baby! Cut me!"

Karin slapped that silly grin off her lover's face and jumped on his lap and wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and create a small incision on it. Karin licked his blood and bite him. Something about pain turns Sasuke on, Karin could feel Sasuke cock harden between her legs. Sasuke grabbed Karin by her hair and yanked her off of his arm. He pulled her in to give her along seductive kiss, he pulled at her stockings as he tasted his blood off her tongue.

As Sasuke devoured her mouth, Karin pushed him back and slapped he again. "That's all you're getting, bitch." She slid off of Sasuke and starred at the excited bulge growing in Sasuke's pants. "Fucking whore, you already excited. " Sasuke just smiled and shoo her off. As soon as Karin left his phone rang. It was Suigetsu calling, one of the three lieutenants of Taka.

"What is it?" Sasuke answered coldly.

"Boss, that guy you hire was discovered. They found out!" Suigetsu shouted on the other end of the call.


End file.
